


The Librarians: Mother's Last Wish

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While unwinding on the couch after a day in the Library, Flynn has a revelation. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Mother's Last Wish

**Mother's Last Wish**  
By Alasse Fefalas

It had been a rather uneventful day, much to Eve's surprise. She had spent the day patching the holes in the Library's security with Jones while the rest of the Librarians milled about the Annex, doing their own research projects they had delved into. Seeing as there were no threats to the world that day, Flynn had decided to call it a day and swept his Guardian home.

"It's been a while since we had a day off," remarked Eve as they entered her apartment. "And I mean an actual day off, rather than a planned one which gets interrupted."

"Did you get bored, not running around?" chuckled Flynn. He dropped his messenger bag on the dining table and ambled over to the couch, Eve only a few steps behind him. He flopped onto a corner of it with a contented sigh. Looking up, he teased, "If you're not joining me, I'm gonna stretch out."

Laughing, Eve sat down beside him. She leaned on him, resting her head on his chest, the regular beating of his chest a familiar sound. Flynn rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder subconsciously. His other hand found hers and entwined their fingers together. They closed their eyes, feeling happy and content after a long day's work.

A random, welcomed thought entered Flynn's mind and he let out a small chuckle.

"Hmm?" Eve questioned, her head lifting slightly off his chest to look at Flynn, who was smiling to himself. "Care to share the joke?"

"No, just something I realised," Flynn said, shaking his head.

Eve lifted and eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I just thought... if my mother could see me now, she'd be happy for me," he answered, smiling at her. "Before she died, she told me that all she wanted for me was to find love and be happy." Flynn pressed his lips to her forehead. "I found you, Eve, and I couldn't be happier with my life right now. I love you."

Eve returned the smile and kissed his jaw. "I'm glad you're happy, Flynn. I love you too."

"You make me happy. You, Cassandra, Stone, even Jones and Jenkins. All of you. It's a whole different spectrum of happiness that I didn't even know existed," marvelled Flynn. "Thank you for showing it to me."

Eve tilted her head and kissed him deeply, her chest warming at the amount of love he showed her with just that one kiss. "I'm happy too," she said when they pulled away. "Didn't think it was possible either, but here we are."

"Here we are," echoed Flynn, chuckling slightly.

With a smile on her mouth, Eve settled back to her place on his chest. A contented sigh escaped her as she cuddled into his arm and chest, where it felt like home.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I haven't written properly in so long and this one seemed fairly decent so instead of going into the fic graveyard, I decided to upload it. Hope you enjoyed it Tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
